Stupid Rabbit
by NunyaNo
Summary: And it took him hitting a rabbit that it all just connected... He didn't want to be alone. And at the hospital, everyone had showed up, smiled, laughed, joked. But... It was only Ian that looked at him with concern, it was only Ian who stayed by his side. But it took seeing that fucking rabbit stuck to his muffler before he realized that Ian hadn't stopped caring.


_**A/N- Written while listening to Sweet Dreams by Emily Browning (Or more know from Sucker Punch)**_

* * *

David was sure everyone just had one of 'those' days. But he never really thought he would end up having one that lasted a week. And he almost sighed. At first things weren't so bad, just a simple computer virus. But then, while on his way to the Smosh head quarters, he hit a rabbit. And if that wasn't bad enough, it freaked him out to the point he had swerved his car into a fence.

And honestly all together that still shouldn't have been enough to equal up to what he was doing now, but he felt he had to. He out in the rain wearing a soaked black hoodie, while holding a black umbrella. And in normal situations, one would normally be using the umbrella to help prevent getting wet, he just let it happen with a deep frown on his face.

He walked far and deep into the forest, not even caring that he could barley see. He had more important things to do. So let his body get drenched, he let his shoes be filled with mud, and he just kept walking. Even when he ended up tripping and loosing a shoe, he kept going, kept limping.

Life was sometimes hard to think about, what you planned to do, what job you wanted, if you wanted children and even... what you wanted to happen after you die. Who would get what, and if you wanted to be cremated or buried.

And... death was probably even harder to think about. Because there was no escaping it. And with the sudden realization that someday it could happen to him... It made him scared, and it made his heart painfully clinch in his chest, it even made his heart skip a beat.

So here he was, walking, wondering in the mud, an umbrella in one hand, and a shoe box in his other. As stupid as it sounded, and even though it had been just a rabbit, he wanted it to be buried, and not eaten off the front of his car like some road kill.

In someways... He wanted to thank that poor rabbit for making him realize that no one was immortal. And that even he was going to die. And life was too short to take for granted.

So he placed the small box up against the tree, not caring about the mud soaking at the bottom of the box, instead just worried about burring the hilt of the umbrella deep enough into the ground that it would keep upright even in the rain.

Then with a quick look around, he picked up a stick from the ground and started digging. And even when the stick broke, he used his hands. It was a hard task, digging in the mud, rain kept filling the hole, which ended up dragging down mud. But he didn't care. He had both his legs spread wide apart, the hole in the middle, and the over bearing mud on the other side of his legs, trying his hardest.

And when he felt satisfied, he grabbed that shoebox with care and placed it in the wet hole, then piled anything he could find on top, sticks, rocks, even plants, hoping that some how that they would help the box from being un-buried and undisturbed.

And as David started piling the rest of the dirt on top, he couldn't help but think about why this one dead rabbit had such a devastating effect on him.

He wasn't going to lie and say the crash was a simple one, he had been on the freeway, going probably about 70 miles an hour, when this little brown thing jumped in front of his car, and at the time it was his gamer instincts that kicked in and hit on his breaks and swerved. Even though the rabbit died instantly, Davids car swerved into oncoming traffic, then with another swerve, into a fence.

His head hit the steering wheel, then his airbag smacked him in the face. It left him dazed and confused. And when that wore off, people were already opening his car door and pulling him from the car yelling and asking him questions that he couldn't quite understand through his shock.

It might have been during the ambulance ride that the first thoughts of death crossed his mind. Then the thoughts of what he was missing out on in life. Or maybe it was when they drugged him with morphine and snapped his nose back in place. It was all very hard to remember.

But... It was Ian that seemed to snap him awake and realize what was staring him right in the face. What he was missing.

It was no secrete that at one point him and Ian had been in a relationship, even still joked about it. In fact, David himself wasn't sure why they had stopped seeing each other. Every week when Ian would come to L.A to either film a GameBang or A Game Time With Smosh they had hung out... But after awhile Ian had distanced himself... And then the only time David saw him was during filming... It had never been brought up or talked about, there hadn't even been a break up.

And it took him hitting a rabbit that it all just connected... He didn't want to be alone. And at the hospital, everyone had showed up, smiled, laughed, joked, even complained about how stupid he was. But... It was only Ian that looked at him with concern, it was only Ian who stayed by his side. And it was Ian who drove him to where his car was impounded.

But it took seeing that fucking rabbit stuck to his muffler before he realized that Ian hadn't stopped caring... But he had thought that David had.

His car had been a mess, too damaged to even hope to repair without costing more then the car was worth.

And David didn't know why he had done it, he had rented a taxi and he went back. That cursed rabbit and its mangled body was all he could think about. He had asked for a box, any box. And with some help from a disgusted employee, he collected all that remained of the deceased animal.

After a few seconds of staring at the mound of mud, he couldn't help but smile. He finally knew what he wanted, and he knew how and who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. So with a last pat on the mud, he put his only shoe on top as a marker and made his way home.

His mood was light and airy, and even though the air was cold as it breezed under the umbrella, he was happy. And when he got home, he didn't even bother changing clothes, just grabbed his cell and made his way to his bathroom. And as the phone rang, he sat on the toilet as nerves jumped under his skin.

"Hello?" And David heart jumped to his lungs, and he almost lost his breath with how hard his heart was pounding.

"H-hey" he greeted back, teeth chattering "Can you come over?" and his breath hitched in his throat.

There was a pause "Are you Ok?"

And David honestly didn't know. "I don't know," he sniffed "It's 3 in the morning and I just buried a dead rabbit in the rain." And tears filled his eyes, and his chittering jaw got quicker and faster. And David didn't know if it was because of his wet clothes or because he was scared.

Ian took his time before answering and David had honestly thought he had hung up "Yea, I'll come over, leave the door unlocked for me ok?"

And David nodded even though Ian couldn't see it "Yea.." and like that, the call ended.

He stared at his phone in silence for a few seconds before a small smile made its way to his face. He took his clothes off in the bathroom not caring that the mud was getting everywhere, he'd have to pressure clean his carpet anyways, some mud on the tile wouldn't bother him much.

And with a quick walk to the living room, he did as promised and made sure the door was unlocked. Then made his way to his room where threw on a shirt and a pair of boxers. Then with a pause, grabbed his blanket from the bed and made his way back to the living room and huddled on the couch in his blanket cocoon.

-.

By the time Ian showed up, David was staring blankly at his T.V, every part of his body covered with the blanket, as he huddled as close to himself as he could. And he could only guess how bad he looked, because Ian had only given him a look before pulling him into a hug.

And David welcomed it. And he didn't even care when he pushed back and shoved his nose painfully into Ian's shoulder, just welcomed it. After awhile, Ian tried to pull back, but David didn't let him, he held on.

And he missed this. And then he cursed that damn rabbit as tears made their way to his eyes. And then Ian was suddenly holding onto him just as tightly, though probably for different reasons. And they stayed like that, David huddled on the couch, legs still pulled his chest, arms wrapped tightly around Ian's shoulders, while Ian was on his knees sitting on the floor, arms wrapped just as tightly around Davids back, rubbing soft circles.

"I just wanted to let you know... That I never stopped caring about you." And he held on as Ian tried pulling back, he didn't want Ian to look at him, he wouldn't be able to say what needed to be said. "I... I guess... It's just... You're my boss" a small laugh "And I didn't want things to go bad and you send me and the gang back because I hurt you or something. So... I never asked, I didn't even question when you just disappeared, because I didn't want to hear you break up with me. Saying nothing was better then getting hurt. But by not asking... I realize that it seemed like I didn't care..."

And David heart clinched in his chest as Ian's hands loosened around him. And he fought the fear that filled him, at least Ian wasn't pulling away.

"But I do care... And you hurt me, badly. I got scared, I got worried, but you never said anything to me, so I held my tongue, and when you would smile at me, or joke about us... I... had hope that maybe you were just too busy to see me... Or that you were just trying to not get too attached..." A pause "But then I remembered I was in a relationship with a guy who was still pretending to date his ex. And I realized that you have tons of people chasing after you, had so many options and possible people who you'd rather have."

And tears were pouring from his eyes. And it was hard to breathe. His heart was still pounding. But Ian didn't say anything, he didn't even move. So David backed away, hid his face, and pushed himself off the couch, stepping over the arm rest, and made his way back to the bathroom and locked the door.

He didn't even bother looking in the mirror, he didn't want to know how he looked, so instead he once again sat on the toilet as he painfully blew his nose. Then took his time by washing his hands, that were still covered in mud, then his feet, even his face, then even his bathroom floor.

And part of him hoped that Ian would still be there, but the other part painfully wished him away. So David took his time and steeled his nerves and waited for his heart to calm, and his eyes to dry. But even still, when his hands went to the door knob, his heart clinched, and his hands froze. And he debated if he should even open the door.

After a short pause, his mind was finally made up and he grabbed the handle, then with another pause, grabbed his blanket from the sink. And when the door opened, he looked down, tracked his mud tracks back to the front door, then slowly rose them to look at the couch.

And like before he didn't know which was worse, Ian staying or leaving. But the fact was, Ian was sitting on the couch staring at his hands. And David couldn't help but feel a slight hope at that. But it was quickly shot down with the thought of 'He probably stayed to break it off with you.'

So, he just stood there, watching Ian ignore him. And an awkwardness filled him, so he pulled his blanket around him and made his way to the kitchen and grabbed two beers. He had already said what he wanted to, now it was his turn to listen.

So he offered a beer, not even minding when Ian didn't even raise his eyes to accept it. Instead opened him own and sat on the couch instead. "Thanks" was a soft mumble, and he couldn't help the way his eyes closed for a brief second too long.

"Yea" he mumbled back. A thickness rising in his throat the longer Ian stayed silent. With a hesitantly pause, he look a glance at the other man, who was still staring at his own hands an effort to try and escape. So David reached over to the table and grabbed the remote and turned the T.V on. Not even bothering to watch it, just letting the sound fill the house.

And he was so deep in his thoughts that he almost jumped in fear when a hand touched his own. "I still want to be with you." And Davids heart stopped in his chest, and he could almost smile, but as the pause dragged on, David could almost hear a 'But' in there.

But he didn't want to question it, just squeezed Ian's hand in encouragement, not even caring when Ian's eyes still didn't meet his. "But..?" He finally asked after awhile.

Then confused blue eyes met his "But?" he questioned back.

He nodded back "You still want to be with me... But?" He explained.

And then Ian turned his head in a very dog like way "There's no 'buts' ... I guess I'm just hesitant... Like you said, I'm still pretending to be dating Melanie, I'm, also still your boss. But I know what makes me happy, and I know what I want." a small smile "And just hearing that you want the same things and have the same fears is... nice."

While David's speech had torn him, Ian's words seemed to patch it all back together. And he couldn't help but tiredly lean his body against Ian's own, making sure to also covered Ian with his blanket as well. "Thank you." Then placed a small kiss on Ian's jaw and beard. And he couldn't help but snuggle closer as Ian wrapped an arm around him.

-...-

By the time he woke up, it was a little past noon, Ian already awake watching T.V. And David couldn't help a sound of content from leaving his mouth as he pressed his face against Ian's chest. Before bolting up into a sitting position.

"What's the matter?" Ian's voice was filled with concern. And David turned to give him a look.

"That stupid rabbit." He answered, before realizing Ian didn't know what he was talking about. "The rabbit that I hit... I buried him... But I didn't have a large rock or anything to put on top of the grave. Do you think he's still OK?"

Ian's hand brushed in his hair for a second, "Do you want to go check on him?" and David nodded, giving Ian a pout "Do you remember where you buried him?" Another nod.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find, I just walked straight out, and I left my shoe on top as a marker."

-.

So here David was once again walking in the ran all for a stupid rabbit. But this time hand in hand with Ian, both wearing ponchos while also sharing an umbrella. And David couldn't help the stupid smile on his face as he collected rocks, then holding them with his poncho. Even shared a laugh when they found his other shoe that he had lost.

And when he saw a mound of dirt with a shoe on top, he couldn't help but slightly bump shoulders with the younger man. "This it?" And he nodded, before removing his shoe to slightly bury into the mud, only stopping when he hit a stick, then with Ian's help, placed the rocks, then more mud on top, then once again putting his soaked shoe on top.

"With out this stupid rabbit I don't think I would have realized how close I was to loosing you." And even though he was once again sitting on the mud, he felt happy.

And he could only stare in confusion as Ian handed him the umbrella and sat on the ground next to him. "Is that why you wanted to bury him?" And he smiled in return "Then I know what I have to do."

And he lifted a brow as Ian started taking off one of his own shoes, and placed next to Davids own. "Thank you, you stupid rabbit." Then Ian smiled at him, and kissed him. And David knew that he wasn't alone as he thought he had been.

"Stupid Rabbit." he agreed.


End file.
